


In Your Hand, In Your Arms

by Mistress_of_the_Underground



Series: Drippin Delight [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_the_Underground/pseuds/Mistress_of_the_Underground
Summary: Ten wakes up from a pleasing dream starring his boyfriend that leaves him wishing for more.But at least Taeyong's hand is never too tired for his lover.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Series: Drippin Delight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627258
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	In Your Hand, In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Disclaimer of the day: This is my first time ever writing smut, I haven't done it even in my drafts.  
> So I would really appreciate every type of feedback so I could improve my writing.
> 
> Please, try not to cringe too hard <3

“Come back to bed, darling, I can help you with that”

Taeyong’s soft voice calls out into the darkness surrounding them. He doesn’t bother to turn on any of the lights in the room, his eyes find the figure of the shorter man near the bathroom door with little to no trouble at all without the fuss of lighting. The other stays still for a moment before he turns and walks back towards the bed and stops just next to it, his hand hovering above the lightswitch. Taeyong grabs it away from there and holds it close to his wildly beating heart as if wanting the other to know that the mere idea of Ten’s hard cock renders him into this state.

“You said you were tired, I can manage.”

The whisper is accompanied by the tender caressing of his fingers as they stroke the skin underneath his hand where the other keeps it close. Taeyong holds Ten’s hand to himself as if letting go meant something so horrible he couldn’t live with it. A shiver passes through Ten’s body as Taeyong’s fingers ghost over his straining erection for a short moment. They dance over the clothes as if Taeyong is only getting rid of wrinkles and not driving his boyfriend up the wall like the little minx he is.

“My hand is never too tired for you.”

His grin seems to get cheekier by the minute, his eyes staring at Ten with the promise of wonders worthier than those of the ancient world. He was never given any other choice, to be honest - he could never say no to Taeyong. 

He pretends to sigh wholeheartedly although the corners of his lips refuse to stay down in the frown he tries to show. He can’t help but smile at the other. He is THAT smitten with Taeyong and he won’t stop, no matter what. He climbs back onto the spot he left vacant mere minutes ago to take care of himself on his own, his hand finds its way back to Taeyong’s chest as if it never left to support his treck back to the arms of the most wonderful man the world has ever seen. A small smile graces Taeyong’s lips as he turns onto his side and catches Ten’s lips with his in a tender kiss. One of his hands curls around Ten’s on his chest again, holding it close.

Taeyong’s tongue flicks over Ten’s lower lip as he begs to be let in, anything to get closer to the other. His free hand slips down Ten’s arm and side till it comes to rest on his hip, stroking the bare skin just above his pyjama pants. Goosebumps paint Ten’s skin where the cold fingers of his lover touch his heated skin. 

Ten’s other hand curls up in Taeyong’s fiery red hair to pull him closer to his mouth. He can’t just get enough of the others fervent kisses. His lips tingle as Taeyong’s teeth craze them with gentle bites and soft kitten licks sooth the burn. He can’t help but keep his lips welcomingly open for the other’s tongue at the mere request of the teeth that pull his lower lip between the other’s lips.

Taeyong’s hand that has caressed the sliver of skin near the edge of his pants dips underneath the clothes just as his tongue invades Ten’s mouth. His hand pushes the cloth lower and lower till it doesn’t cover Ten’s hipbone and ass anymore. Ten lifts his hips a little to assist Taeyong in his quest to get rid of the clothing between his hand and Ten’s hard member.

Their lips separate for a short minute, Ten gasping for air against Taeyong’s lips as the others hand dips lower and rubs gently against him. He can’t help the low whine that slips from his lips as Taeyong pulls his hand back when his hips instinctively seek more friction against it.

"Don't tease me please"

He can't help but whine, his eyes slipping close and opening again as if he thinks that closing his eyes will make Taeyong's hand reappear, will make his wildest dream come true. 

Taeyong's grin spreads and his hot breath tickles Ten's lips as he whispers against the parted lips that touch his own:

"Ask nicely and you'll get what you want."

Ten whines, he whines like a kicked puppy but begs nonetheless. His voice is low, his breathing hard and fast.

"Please touch me, please Taeyong!"

His breath hitches as the other's lips trail down his neck in a flock of kisses and tender nips that will leave visible marks on the other's soft skin. An embarrassingly loud moan escapes his lips as Taeyong's fingers finally wrap around his hard-on. Taeyong's lips silence his pleasure just a little, not even the other's tongue keeps the sounds from escaping him.

His eyes slip close as the other's hand moves up and down his length for a few short tugs before Taeyong takes his hand away again. He presents it to Ten in a silent request to lick it. He doesn't hesitate, his tongue laps over the other's palm and fingers, it curls around them and sucks them into his mouth before Taeyong pulls them free with a wet pop and trails them down his neck and chest back to where he needs them the most.

The fingers curl back around his member, Taeyong's hold a little tighter than before, little more than just a ghostly touch, but not the hot heat and tightness Ten really craves. No matter the begging, he is still getting teased. 

He begs. He begs and withers underneath the other's touch. He moans and whines, he tries to wiggle closer to Taeyong - anything to get more of him. Anything to get what he wishes so badly.

His cheeks flush red but not because of the embarrassment of his loud and filthy begging. His heart threatens to beat out of his chest and flutter away like a cupid in love.

He can't help the small scream that tears itself free from the depths of his throat as Taeyong grants mercy, his hand now tightly wrapped around Ten's member as he lets Ten's fluttering hips set the pace, he lets him fuck his hand as he pleases, use him just to seek his own pleasure.

A flick of Taeyong's thumb smears his precum over the head of his unbelievably hard dick and a soft request to come whispered against Ten's lips is all it takes to make him see white and reach his high with a muffled scream. 

Taeyong's lips eat his pleasure from his mouth as his ragged breathing calms and he can finally see something else besides stars.

He kisses Taeyong lightly, a smile stretching onto his lips as the other pecks his lips back with soft giggles.

"Thank you, that was wonderful."

Taeyong laughs at his flushed cheeks and reaches over him for the tissue laying on the bedside table. He wipes them clean and throws away the piece of paper with a soft smile.

"Glad you think so, love"

Ten curls back up against Taeyong's side once his pyjamas have been pulled back up, his hand finding its way back between Taeyong's fingers.

"I love you, Yongie, sleep well."

And with a soft kiss that he pressed against Taeyong's bare chest, he falls asleep. Taeyong's smile grows as the other snuggles closer to him. He presses his lips against the others head, whispering against the soft skin of Ten's forehead:

"I love you too, Tennie."


End file.
